Lets dance away our day
by Illumite
Summary: l oneshot l Durning a boring day at a guild, nobody feels like doing anything, not even Natsu and Gray are fighting .So Levy and Lucy have an idea to spice things up a bit to cure the boredom. (multiply pairings, mild) (sorry im horrible a summaries)


Published

1236 Words

Dancing

The guild was in an unusual boring mood, natsu was half asleep, hungry for food what mirajane was serving. which to him was taking forever. Gray, was striped down to his boxers taking small spoonfuls of ice cream and popping in his mouth, he just stared into the cup, eyes focusing on it and not on his surroundings. Mirajane was doing the usual, serving behind the bar and daydreaming about everything. her little sister helped her clean up as she scooted around serving drinks, waiting for the extra spicy- fire chicken to finish cooking. Cana was drinking out of her barrel, looking for someone to challenge to a drinking challenge. Gajeel was talking to lily, chewing on the stolen sliverware from the kitchen, lily seemed to be smirking at what gajeel was saying. Happy and juvia hid away to stalk there love intrests, carla and gray. wendy was talking to asuka and romeo accompaned with azlack and charla, bisca at the bar talking to erza; who was eating her favourite food.

Levy and lucy were huddled together wispering something when they send a signal to lisanna, the take over mage skirted over taking a seat as they talked about who knows what, they all seemed excited and lisanna ran over to mira who smiled and nodded, the four took action running to corner of the guild, and started to push tables as far back as the would go regardless of the people there, the guild looked at them wierdly but the girls focused, lucy left the four to go to the back room.

As soon as they were finished the guild stage light turned on, atracting attention to it.

"YO metal head that better not be you!" Natsu called out at the stage, only to be answered with a grunt from gajeel who was next to him, natsu just stared confused as mira went back to the bar with lisanna and a tune began to play. The guild wispered as a familiar blonde came on stage, smiling wildly with a mircrophone attached to her headset, a music lacrima started playing "honey im good by andy grammer"

(italics= lucy singing) (*levy starts to sing aswel)

 **"Honey, I'm Good"**

 _Nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home_

Lucy began to sign, tapping her feet and bouncing slightly as she clapped her hands to the beat.

 _It's been a long night here, and a long night there  
And these long long legs are damn near everywhere  
(hold up now)_

Lucy jamped off the stage, still bouncing and spinning. she took juvia's arm and pulled her out, levy mimicking the action with gray, the ran nearer eachother whle singing and pushed them together levy and lucy began dancing and juvia started as well, grabbing gray's hand and making him dance along too, the two started smiling and laughing, as the guild started to clap, levy joined in on the song.

 _*You look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I'm staying tonight  
I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby's already got all of my love _

ucy still clapping and singing skipped over to lisanna, levy ran and grapped bixslow who was shocked (along with laxus and co.) to be pulled from his conversation. lucy twirled around with lisanna enjoying herslef while levy ran bixslow over to the dancing girls, twirling him over to lisanna and lucy jumped away from her, azlack and bisca ran over to the other two 'couples' and began to dance with little asuka, dancing with lily.

 _So nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true) _

Lucy and levy started to twirl arond eachother laughing and smiling, romeo and wendy ran over to join in and so did cana dancing with a bottle of acohol. Max not so subtely grabbed a broom and danced with it, joining in.

 _Now better men, than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
(Now check it out)  
I got her, and she got me  
And you've got that ass, but I kindly  
Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby's already got all of my love_

The blue bookworm let go of the blonde's hands causing her to stumble a bit, their words when singing became a bit breathless but still fll enough to hear, the bluenett grabbed mirajane leading her with one hand to the dancing pairs, lucy took a risky move and grabbed laxus who retorted.

"what do you think your doing blondy!"

"your a blonde to sparky!" Lucy smirked at him shoving him into mirajane, who grabbed his hands and began to dance.

(bold+italics= guild joining in aswell)

 _ **So nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true) **_

Most of the remaining guild mates partnered up, laughing and smiling, weather they could dance or not and stood and tripped, it was fun. Erza danced with laki, and jet a droy danced akhardly along; lucy looked over at natsu (newly abandoned by happy) and frowned. Levy started to dance with a reluctant gajeel. so it left lucy and natsu without partners.

 _ **No, no, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true**_

 _True ooo, ooo_

Lucy ran over to natsu and grapped his hands, blushing slightly she pulled him up, flashing one of his goofy smiles the began to dance, well what could be called dancing, they were spinning fastly, before skipping around eachother.

(italics= lucy only)

 _I will stay true_

 _I will stay true_

 _I will stay true_

 _I will stay true_

 _Sing it now_

 _Oh whoa oh_

 _Oh whoa oh_

 _Oh whoa oh_

 _Oh whoa oh_

 _I will stay true_

The guild all colapsed on the floor, smiling and laughing, even laxus.

She hated seeing the guild bored, she loved them smiling. she loved fairy tail. They were her nakama, her friends, her family, and the most amazing people in the world.

"anyone up for a second round?" She flashed a large natsu-worthy grin.

 _Dear fairy tail,_

 _Never change._

 _Yours truly~_

 _Lucy heartfilia of fairy tail_

 **HOLY MOLY I LOVE WRITING THIS. it was just so fun to write**

 **(lmao finally getting over writer's block, now time to get over artist's block)**

 **Please give me suggestions for new oneshots *^* i must write moooore**

 **well i hope you enjoyed this oneshot :)**

 **It was 1134 words in total**

 **Please go watch me on Deviantart (fox-not) or follow me on intsragram (_green_ladybug_) and on google plus (kazzi hearts)**

 **also if you want to contact me for anything please use my gmail or outlook, note me or pm me if you want the user.**

 **staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay foxy!~**

 **also i put this oneshot into the 100 thing becuase its a oneshot (duh)**


End file.
